


Sensitive to the Touch

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a sensitive part of Sesshomaru's face is touched by Rin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive to the Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Sensitive to the Touch  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Pairings: Sesshomaru/Adult!Rin  
Genre: Romance, Fluff  
Rating: PG-13

“Sesshomaru-sama!” Rin called as she rushed towards him. The young woman tripped when her foot caught on a rock. She gasped and careened forward. Rin squeezed her eyes shut and felt her cheek graze against cool silk. Embarrassed, Rin pulled away and looked up into Sesshomaru's face. She whispered, “Sorry.”

“Rin.” A faint amusement filled his voice, and he rested his hand on her cheek.

“Sesshomaru-sama?” Rin licked her lips, examining his face. A slight smile crossed Sesshomaru's lips. Unable to resist any longer, she tentatively reached up, brushing her finger across one magenta stripe. She mused that it felt like a silk ribbon. Rin felt that it was an appropriate adornment for Sesshomaru. She dragged her finger slowly over its satin. Rin stroked her finger over the other sleek ribbon, watching Sesshomaru's eyes flutter shut. She started to pull away when a low growl elicited from him. He placed his hand over hers, gently squeezing it. Rin searched his gold eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

Sesshomaru leaned in, his warm breath caressing her skin. His fangs nipped at her lower lip, pleading for entrance. Rin acquiesced, and the velvet ribbon of his tongue dipped into her mouth. He had an intoxicating musky flavor, and Rin savored it while their tongues dueled in languid sensuality. Rin petted his stripes, earning another growl.

He broke the kiss off, panting. Resting his forehead against hers, Sesshomaru whispered, “You know how it teases me when you touch my stripes, Rin."


End file.
